


【白包】baekhyun（换文）

by cendery612



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cendery612/pseuds/cendery612
Summary: /换文（双性、性格恶劣max）/私设巨多/人设炸裂崩塌/OOC
Relationships: 변백현/시우민
Kudos: 14





	【白包】baekhyun（换文）

他看不见是什么东西将双手束缚在了头顶。  
他感到眼皮似乎被针线缝合似的难以撑开。  
所以他张大嘴巴，期望能从喉咙底撕扯出呼喊，逃离这个反反复复的梦魇。

——————

深陷梦乡的人睡颜十分恬静，一双骨节分明的纤长手指似怕吵醒梦中人而动作轻巧地将深蓝色丝质睡衣的纽扣一粒一粒解开——即便此时昏暗的环境令他难以看清躺在自己身下的人的相貌，凭着熟悉的轮廓也能忆起指腹触到的肌肤有多白净诱人——就像无数次从狭隘门缝所偷窥到的画面。  
借着透过窗帘漫进来的朦胧月光，微凉的手指色情地抓揉着于男性而言过分突出的柔软胸肌，指间相连的虎口反复刮过嫩色乳晕正中的凸起颗粒，再是小心翼翼褪下同色系的睡裤，然后将绵软的阴茎握在手中，娴熟地用掌心碾压冠头顶端的尿道口，如沉睡之人般安静的性器生理性的逐渐升温，颤颤巍巍地由铃口流出滑腻的清液……

大抵是被莫名的快感所打扰，即便仍处于梦中，金珉锡也十分难受地蹙起眉企图摆脱那双手的骚扰。  
他先是抬动手臂却感到两手腕被束缚在了一起，于是不得不通过辗转身体来躲开从小腹深处下坠的酸胀感，好在那双手也因此离开了他，可还没找到一个舒服的姿势继续入睡又感觉什么东西挤入了腿间，令他无法合拢赤裸的双腿。  
那处隐秘之地由大开的动作而分开了紧贴的小阴唇，凉飕飕的空气趁虚而入，脑中立即条件反射地警铃大作，扯了扯沉重的眼皮，最终他睁开双眼，入目的是熟悉的天花板。  
他一垂眼就发现了那个熟悉的身形——包括自己的嘴被一团布料塞住、双手被领带绑在了一起、下身的睡裤与内裤不翼而飞——尽管没有开灯，他后知后觉地仍能发现自己此时此刻是何种地步。  
『啊、醒了呀，珉锡哥，』罪魁祸首笑盈盈地开口，俯身将双唇印在他的额头，『不多睡一会儿吗？还没有天亮。』  
『……  
『唔、呜呜……！』  
难以理解为什么边伯贤三更半夜出现在自己的床上，更让他恐惧的是自己近乎赤裸的身体。  
金珉锡手忙脚乱地抽出嘴中布料，酸胀的下颌终于得到了放松，可下一秒又被身前的人堵住被唾液濡湿的双唇，他立即防御性地用手臂抵住不断下压的胸膛，可边伯贤右手握着他勃起的阴茎，借着滑腻的腺液反复滑动出水声，从脚尖蔓延的迷醉令他难以自制，只能狼狈地接受对方疯狂的侵占。  
嘴中的唾液被不断搜刮走，还不够解馋似的，边伯贤一逮到他躲避的舌头就迫不及待地吸入嘴中，舌根被吮得发麻，分泌失控的口水都溢出了嘴角，金珉锡抗拒地紧闭齿关，边伯贤的攻势又转向他几乎被吮破皮的下唇，一阵火辣辣的灼烧感难以忍受，他难受地撇开头，得到一丝说话的间隙就惊恐地质问道：  
『야！你到底在干什——唔！？』  
『嘘——』边伯贤一把将金珉锡的叫唤捂了回去，原本把弄阴茎的右手逐渐往下，明明是面带笑意，语气却颇有些警告的意味，『珉锡哥不堵住嘴巴，要是等会儿声音太大吵醒其他人该怎么啊？』  
他看起来完全不诧异这具身体的怪异，手指熟练地将大阴唇向两边分得更开，一段指节无情地刺入狭隘的阴道，温热的穴肉细密地吸附住冰冷的手指——金珉锡根本没想到边伯贤会这么对待自己。  
下身的痛楚使他瞪大的眼睛一点点染上绝望之色，他被缚住的双手无用功地捶打边伯贤的胸膛，同时剧烈挣扎身体想要逃开更冷酷的侵犯——可胡乱蹬踢的两条腿根本没有威胁到边伯贤的一举一动，后者对于他发疯的行为只是眼神一凛，原本还夹有一丝怜惜之情的神色转变神速。  
金珉锡呜呜嗯嗯的想呼救，尽管乱动的身体使那根指甲修剪圆润的手指不断戳刺上阴道，但惊恐的心情早已迟钝了痛觉，满脑子只剩下恐惧。  
——七年之久的感情，朝夕相处。  
在这以前金珉锡还认为自己应该对边伯贤的性格至少有一半的了解，可睁开眼面对现状才发现根本是他自作多情……  
『即便会叫来大家也要挣扎吗？』边伯贤的脸上是他不曾见过的凶狠，『难道珉锡哥还想被我以外的人操吗？  
『想被我以外的人看见你的这里不男不女？嗯？』  
『……』  
震惊于边伯贤直白的下流，过于混乱的大脑勉强理解了那几句过火的话语的意思，权衡之下，金珉锡不得不如边伯贤所想停下徒劳无益的反抗——宛如一只被扼住喉咙的猫儿。  
而对方也终于因为他的妥协露出了一个无比熟悉的笑容，接着撤掉左手去抚慰他已经疲软的阴茎，亲吻他的锁骨、胸膛，将发硬的乳头卷入嘴中，然后顺着腹肌的纹路一路留下水渍和吻痕，打着圈地舔舐他的肚脐——即便心如死灰，可对于边伯贤熟练的前戏，敏感的身体还是违背自己的心情给出了最诚实的反应，在一次深喉时交代在了边伯贤的嘴中。  
金珉锡厌恶地闭上眼，用力咬住自己手臂的肌肉，企图用疼痛盖过毒瘾般的快感。那处令他启齿不能的地方早已流水不止，瘙痒的空虚使射精不久的性器再次勃起，耳朵听见了轻笑声，反胃感更甚。  
这一次边伯贤没有再抚摸他的阴茎，而是扒开已经鼓起的大阴唇，有湿热的气息喷在阴阜，金珉锡瞬间猜到了接下去会发生的事；他还没来得及躲开，那个罪恶的器官就被炙热的口腔包裹住，烫得他抖了一下身体，不禁合拢膝盖却夹住了边伯贤的头。  
『好难，受……』舌根像是生了锈迹，发出的声音嘶哑无比，金珉锡无助地紧闭双眼，泪水逸出了眼眶流入鬓角，『……不要…。』  
边伯贤并没有听清金珉锡伴着啜泣的求饶，于是他收起不断勾着阴蒂的舌头，将脸从金珉锡的下身抬起，问：『哥哥刚刚说了什么？』  
仿佛抓到了一线生机，金珉锡稳了稳情绪忙睁眼可怜兮兮地看向边伯贤，呜咽道：『不要、伯贤……제발（拜托）……』  
如果停下来他还可以当做什么都没发生。  
『啊~停下来珉锡哥会愿意当做什么都没发生，对吧？但是——  
『被做了这么过分的事，珉锡哥以后肯定会躲着我了呢。』  
『아니（不是）！我也很…喜欢我们伯贤，哥不会躲着你的！』  
『真的吗？』边伯贤再一次将手指插入到底，『什么都会原谅我吗？』  
金珉锡慌张点头，像是为了表现真心，脸上都挂着难看的笑容，汗湿的黑色刘海粘在额头上，水汪汪的眼睛在光线不足的房间里闪闪发光……被那道过分天真的目光望着，虽然确实可爱，但边伯贤只觉得内心肮脏的情绪席卷而来，血液都因此沸腾，于是在那道无比期待的注视下抽出手指的同时坐直身体，眼看金珉锡似得到解脱一般露出惊喜的神色，他勾了勾嘴角，掏出自己早就硬得难受的阴茎，龟头抵住收缩的穴口，满含笑意：  
『既然珉锡哥能原谅的话，不如让我做到最后吧？』  
『……？』  
那双眼中的希望被他彻底碾碎，边伯贤却感到了无法言喻的兴奋。  
想要狠狠欺负他。  
这个恶劣的想法在脑中挥之不去，看见金珉锡流泪哭泣的模样，听见金珉锡恐惧不安的求饶声，慷慨地抛出一线希望又把他推入深渊；边伯贤再次俯身将金珉锡红肿的双唇吸入嘴中，四片唇瓣胶合似的难以分离，身下的人胸膛剧烈起伏，像坏了的鼓风机发出粗重的呼吸声，修剪干净的指甲死死抠着他的脖子。

金珉锡感觉自己快死了，他恨不得掐死边伯贤。  
激烈的接吻夺走了胸腔唯一汲取氧气的活路。  
痛。  
他再次挣扎起来。  
像是刀片沿着气管挤进肺叶，又或是锋利的刀子划开了小腹。  
好痛。  
边伯贤终于离开了他的嘴唇，朦胧的痛楚从胸口、小腹逐渐消失，最后是那处器官。  
金珉锡发出撕裂的呻吟。  
好烫。  
被撑满的阴道很烫，那根粗圆的硬物也烫，仿佛能灼伤干涩的阴壁，金珉锡扭曲着脸捂住小腹，他甚至分不清到底是哪里难受，好像脑子和感官坏了一样，涕泪横流地弓起身体，最后小声哭了出来。  
——太稀奇了。  
边伯贤新鲜地想。  
镜头下的人光鲜亮丽，和成员们打打闹闹，时不时抬一下长辈的架子——他从没见过金珉锡这幅不堪又弱小的可怜样，就像只毛发污浊的猫儿，可对他来说，此时此刻的金珉锡比平常台上台下的样子更充满蛊惑力，他完全失控地贯穿了初次情事的甬道，干涩的血液被捣成沫子挤压在粉色的穴口，阴道的软肉层层叠叠吸附着他的阴茎，比金珉锡的喉咙还要炽热，比曾经无数次奸淫睡梦中的人的口腔还要让他脊骨酥软。  
肖想已久的地方此时正含着他粗长的肉棍，边伯贤沉重地吐息，反复摩挲着金珉锡被插得鼓起的小腹，然后缓慢抽出青筋遍布的茎身，复又重重捅了进去，阴蒂上方的性器被插得一弹，颤颤巍巍地吐出不少腺液。  
『爽得流水了？』  
边伯贤用手指辗轧那粒破开阴蒂包皮的花蕊，穴道一阵收紧，夹得他舒爽无比，可金珉锡却疼得两眼发黑。  
连扩张都没有的插入带给他的只有撕裂般的疼痛，像一根锐利的楔子刺穿他的阴道，完全没有快感，但他还是因为边伯贤的插入流了好多水，起初艰涩的抽插都因为阴道的骚水而越来越顺利，两颗卵蛋击打着会阴和臀肉，被冠沟刮出的淫水又被两人紧贴的耻骨撞得四溅，不少液体流入了股沟，连菊穴都莫名被濡湿得起了痒意。  
安静的房间除去两人的喘息就是清亮的水声，宿舍的床也因激烈的交合动作而有些咯吱作响。金珉锡无力地瘫在床上承受边伯贤的强暴，他就像一具尸体，死不瞑目似的瞪着眼睛、张着嘴，为了用喉咙喘息而不再吞咽嘴里盛满的口水，任由它们淫荡地流下嘴角。  
阴茎摩擦甬道的痛和快感令大脑一阵冷一阵热，他突然怀念起一种温暖——能把他整个人安全地包裹住，大概是名为『子宫』的地方。  
眼前突然炸开了一片白光，抽送的阴茎碾着高潮点把他推上了高潮，可精液似乎流不尽一样不断被尿出，金珉锡呆了一会儿才迟钝地反应回来耳边淅淅沥沥的水声是自己失禁了。  
他该高兴么？庆幸那个多余的器官不连着尿道？  
只是侵犯一处都无法满足边伯贤卑劣的欲望，两根手指就着高潮的温存硬生生打开了后穴，金珉锡发出一声悲鸣，内里的手指又是按压穴壁又是撑开穴口，借着上面那张嘴的淫水润滑着括约肌，随撞击的频率越来越快，他明显察觉到身上的人即将迎来高潮，却没想到在插送了数十次后边伯贤突然拔出阴茎，粉红色的洞口都没来得及合拢，粗大的深色龟头又嵌入后穴，臀肉被一双手往两边用力掰开，然后同样一插到底，滚烫的精液射进了深处。  
『我爱你，珉锡哥。』  
边伯贤没有拔出阴茎，俯身紧紧拥住还处在高潮余温的金珉锡，嘴唇胡乱厮磨他的耳垂，然后低哑着声音告白。  
『……滚。』金珉锡骂道。  
实在难以理解这段比自己的身体更为畸形的感情，除了疲惫就是疲惫，金珉锡不打算给边伯贤一个好脸色，也不会回应那句莫名其妙的示爱，他简直要吐了。  
令人作呕。  
深更半夜爬上他的床对他做出卑鄙龌龊的事还想着得到他的爱？  
皱眉忍住翻江倒海的反胃感，金珉锡冷冰冰补充道：  
『做完了就赶紧滚。』  
『这可不好，』边伯贤同样冷冷地说，明明脸上是明亮的笑容，却比沉郁着脸还让人畏惧，『这不是我想要的回答呀。  
『我爱您。』  
这一句换上了敬语，金珉锡依然冷脸，在他看来已经没有什么能让他不安了。  
『以为靠威胁就能绑住我吗？』  
『什么？』边伯贤有点绷不住笑意。  
『那么聪明，「我们」伯贤看出来了吧，暻秀也喜欢我呢。』  
『……  
『哎呀，所以是轮到哥哥来威胁我了吗？』边伯贤阴郁着脸用手掐住金珉锡的脖颈，这张脸真是可爱，但那张嘴怎么就那么讨人嫌呢？  
『让我猜一下，衣柜里是不是藏着卫生巾呢？』边伯贤一边笑，一边收紧双手，『珉锡哥太坏了，不要惹我生气啊，不然我也不知道会做出什么蠢事。  
『如果想为我生下一个孩子的话，您就继续开口说吧。  
『喔还有——想要自杀的话，我现在就把您肏到怀孕，怎么样？』  
没料到边伯贤掌握的信息这么全面，金珉锡脸色唰的一下惨白如灰，寒意遍布全身，他气红了眼，恨不得咬碎边伯贤的骨头。  
『不要这么看着我啊，我对哥哥的爱，即便死了我也乐意把你做成标本收藏在家中，然后一遍一遍侵犯您的尸体。  
『如果坏了就火化成灰，不过我敢保证您的家人分不到一星半点，珉锡哥的一切都是我的，您只能和我融入一体。  
『死也一样。』  
边伯贤扶住再一次勃起的阴茎，轻而易举插入了已经被肏得湿软的阴道。  
『不要想着逃开我。』


End file.
